


AmsterDan

by dumbanduntalented



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Just enjoy, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Smut, There's a plot, and a dialogue, free form, mention of depression, one day, phan fic, pride month meet-up, three parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbanduntalented/pseuds/dumbanduntalented
Summary: Amsterdam will always hold a special place in Dan's heart and he has Phil to thank for that.





	AmsterDan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Hope you like this little adventure. It's very fluffy oh my God, so fluffy. It was so much fun to write this. I am still quite a beginner and I could use some feedback. Any feedback is worth gold to me. If you like this, then you'll maybe like my other fics (check them out they're fine). Ok, I care about this a lot.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate all of you.
> 
> You can chat with me on my tumblr: @fanpurple
> 
> Bye,
> 
> me haha

i.

His day went like rockets go to space. Dan didn't speak that day.

Phil spoke with the driver. Phil checked them in at the reception. Phil ordered take away and then he was the one doing everything that needed to be done that afternoon.

Dan sat on the bed and focused on the food while Phil paced back and forth around him, unpacking things.

Chewing, a little by little, swallow and then breathe. If you need to take a break for a moment, that's fine. No stress.

There were deep wrinkles of worry on Phil's forehead ever since they got off the plane. He watched Dan with this loving scrutiny that he thought Dan wouldn't notice but he did. He caught him with fearful eyes and he hated them. The fear. He hated the fear.

It was impossible to hide from Phil. They knew each other too well for that.

"How are you feeling"?

He finally sat down next to him, shoving a spoonful of the mushroom soup Dan was fighting against.

"Better", he replied after some time.

"You still look pale".

"Sorry".

"Dan", he reminded him.

"Yes, I know. I am not allowed to apologize. Sorry".

Phil sighed and pulled Dan into a bear hug. The fog inside his mind cleared a little bit more.

They fell asleep soon after that. Dan was in Phil's arms and his hair was being kissed gently and there was not a single thing wrong in the world.

ii.

"Hi", he smiled sleepily at Phil in the dimmed room, his fingers caressing the soft skin on his neck.

"Hi, beautiful", he mumbled back and leaned in for a kiss.

Dan shut his eyes and let himself be swayed.

Phil's hands went to his bum, squeezing it playfully.

"I want to go explore Amsterdam with you", he said between kisses and Dan felt the butterflies like a fifteen year old girl with her first crush (ironically of course).

"Oh, really"? Now they were both smiling.

"Yeah, I read it's pretty cool, romantic or something. I don't know".

"I would love that", Dan admitted and was caught off guard as he was suddenly pushed onto his back, pinned under Phil's weight to the bed.

"How are you feeling"?

"Honestly? I want to cry from how fine I am right now".

Dan saw the happiness spread across his sleep-numb face.

"Well, don't", Phil grinned, "'cause I might cry with you".

Dan touched his cheek and his hand lingered because he was just so glad to see joy there.

Phil, as if he realized only now he had him in his arms, he put his lips to Dan's neck, not meaning to move anytime soon.

Dan's neck was more of a crimson-lilac hickey mosaic after a few moments and where Phil's hands went, there burned his skin. It always felt like forever since the last time. It always felt like not enough - not close, not long enough.

"Hmm", Phil moaned into his ear contently and sank his teeth into the tender skin there, causing Dan to gasp.

 iii.

They were sat on a bench by the canal. It was long past sunset and none was around besides them.  
Dan wanted to laugh at how cliché they were, how their story was so unbelievable and yet true.

He stared at their joined hands and then caught Phil’s eye. He wasn’t prepared for the love he saw there. How is this his life?


End file.
